Paper Mario: Tales of Black, Yellow, and Blue
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Mario sure has a lot of friends in Smash Bros, doesn’t he? One of his enemies thought so too, and he’s planning to use them to his advantage. The Red Plumber is going to need all his wits to fight these new enemies, his old friends.
1. Lunch at the Phantom Hourglass

Hey guys! As you can see, I'm starting a new series on top of my one-shot collection (which is amazing by the way)! I got this idea from a picture I drew. I hope you all enjoy this! Now, let's begin on "Paper Mario: Tales of Black, Yellow, and Blue"!

The three of them had heard of Count Bleck, one of the main villains of Super Paper Mario. He happened to be a spirit, but most people never paid any of them too much mind, until recently, that is.

"Get your nose out of that book Pac, we're gonna be late", Sonic shouted as he grabbed his shoes and cellphone. The Blue Duo and PAC-MAN were going out to an early lunch that day, having no matches anytime soon and just wanting to hang out and catch up after all their crazy adventures.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, pin-cushion", PAC-MAN snarled, gathering the last of his personal items. "Coming", Mega Man stated. Number 46, the other member of the Smash Four third party characters, didn't speak very much, which is why Sonic didn't pick on him as much as he did PAC-MAN. "Ready Megs", Sonic asked his blue friend, getting a nod and a big smile in response.

The trio was dropping by The Phantom Hourglass, a new restaurant that had recently popped up. It had pretty good reviews and was almost always crowded, so Sonic decided to check it out with his buddies (plus, PAC-MAN would not shut up about it, so what choice did the Blue Blur have).

When the trio walked in, they noticed something strange: the joint was completely empty except for one waitress! It was like Luigi had come in and Poltergusted the entire place! Sonic got the three of them a table, and only then did things start to get creepy. The waitress that came to take their order looked vaguely familiar, with her short stature, blue skin, pink hair in a high bun, short white dress, grey capris, and semi-circular red-rimmed glasses, introducing herself as Anastasia.

PAC-MAN couldn't shake a sense of Deja-vu, and neither could the Blue Duo. All three of them could have sworn that they had seen this lady before.

Once the trio had ordered, they caught up on their recent games and things of that sort, but a feeling of uncertainty and danger lingered in the air like Palutena's spaghetti (it also didn't help that The Phantom Hourglass smelled of metal and leather).

Once they got their food (Sonic got a chili dog, Rock got sushi, and PAC-MAN ordered the mini-pizza), Sonic couldn't help but whisper, "Does anyone else think that this food's been poisoned or is that just me". Mega Man looked suspiciously at his plate of sushi, around the room, and then back at his platter. Heck, even PAC-MAN was skeptical, and this is the Yellow Bane of Ghosts we're talking about! You know, a bottomless pit!

Anastasia came back over to check on the triad of 3rd party characters, and seeing as they were on edge, _she said the possibly worst thing phrase if someone's skeptical_. "Any problems boys", she mused in a seductive tone.

PAC-MAN, officially wierded out, quickly asked for the check, to which Anastasia replied, "Okay, if your leaving so soon". "Alright', Sonic murmured, 'I'm done with this weirdness! We need to get the heck outta here, or I swear I'm gonna lose my mind (and probably my lunch)". Rock took a miniscule nibble of sushi, commenting that it had a "mysterious, almost acquired taste". PAC-MAN did the same thing, only he responded with, "I actually agree with you for once, Sonic. This doesn't remotely taste like pizza".

Anastasia set the check on the table after a few minutes giving Sonic a sly smile in the process, as if to say, 'I know something that you don't'. Sonic proceeded to quickly pay the check. Unfortunately, the trio's accusations quickly proved correct.

CLANG!

Thick titanium walls blocked the only exits as they got up to leave, the room went dark, and a sinister presence came up on Mega Man's detector. Cackling rose from the back of the restaurant as a blue figure in a white cloak made his appearance alongside Anastasia (or Nastasia), assistant to Count Bleck, the main villain of Super Paper Mario on the Wii! A spotlight that suddenly shone lit up none other than the Count himself, laughing noisily as to tell the trio that they had gotten themselves into some really hot water!

Oh crud! The third party's are pretty stuck, aren't they?! Wanna know what happened next? Leave a comment if you want me to continue this and make sure to check out my one-shot collection if you haven't already. Well, that's all that I have for now! Angel is out!


	2. One, Two, Three Corrupted Heroes

Chapter 2 anyone? I hope you have fun reading this as much as I did making it! Now, onto the story!

Count Bleck stared the threesome down, grinning menacingly at the startled 3rd parties. "BLECK', he commenced, 'You all are friends of that darned plumber, dinosaur-turtle, and princess, are you not". Sonic looked at Mega Man, who shrugged and whispered, "Don't answer! It'll get us into an even bigger mess".

Sonic then turned towards the Count and muttered, "Mario? I can't say I know who that is".

Rock and Pac face-palmed in response.

Count Bleck simply scowled. "BLECK! Dumb animal!', he shot at the Blue Blur, 'you and your friends shouldn't be trying to trick me, you know. I am the Mighty Count Bleck! I cannot be defeated! That stupid plumber only won because the rascal Dimentio betrayed me! But with the wretch and Timpani dead and my force disbanded, I need new recruits! And you all have a history with the plumber, and you are his acquaintances, friends even, making you obvious choices for my first few assistants".

Pac stood confused in place, Sonic snickered, and Mega Man began to fire his Mega Buster at the titanium barrier holding them captive. Count Bleck then proceeded to take Nastasia's hypno-specs and slide them into a slit on a contraption that began to whir vigorously. Sonic and PAC-MAN began to follow Mega Man, who had already made a dent in the wall with Super Arm, Fire Storm, Acid Barrier, and Bubble Lead. "BLECK! No trying to escape, my pets', Count Bleck mused as a long robotic arm scooped up the trio, 'I have many plans for you". By wringing his hands together, he managed to form cages around the other-worldly heroes, already struggling to escape the creepy count's clutches. The devious villain then selected PAC-MAN from the threesome of third-party characters, setting his cage in front of the large laser while the other two were placed onto a nearby platform. They could barely hear Count Bleck muttering, "Don't worry, this won't hurt if you don't struggle or resist". Pac began to panic, gnawing at the cage bars in a last-ditch attempt to escape, but to no avail; the machine had reached maximum power! "NO!", the Blue Duo cried in despair and regret as a large pink ray erupted from the machine, engulfing the Yellow Bane of Ghosts.

A mere three seconds of rosy doom blinded everyone in the room, only for it to subside, revealing PAC-MAN keeled over in his cage, surrounded by spinning, red, luminescent squares.

"Yeah, sorry, but no one resists my ultra-hypnosis, especially from the Revert-a-Tron", Nastasia giggled. Sonic and Mega Man stared in shock as PAC-MAN stood up, only this time wearing black boots and a black mask with a backwards 'P' that covered his eyes. "Now tell me', Count Bleck queried in a sickeningly sweet tone, 'What is your name?". "I-I-I am", PAC-MAN stammered. "C'mon Pac! Fight it! You can't let this bozo control you", Sonic howled, his voice tasting of the 90's and newly settled-in panic.

"I AM MR. P!", PAC-MAN screamed in delight, to Sonic's ever-growing chagrin! "You're kidding…", he faltered, looking at Mega Man with a mixture of fear and anxiety in his eyes. "BLECK! THE FIRST EXPERIMENT IS A SUCSESS!", the evil count cheered.

Nastasia cracked a smirk as she directed Mr. P towards his "former" friends. "So how does it feel, hedgehog', he smirked with menace, 'to be in a cage like the rightful animal you are?!". Sonic silently fumed, only to be plucked off his post and onto the spot where PAC-MAN had left his old persona for Mr. P. Mega Man tried to make a panicky call to Mario, only to learn that the cell tower was blocked from his position. 'NO! NO! NO!', Mega Man thought, desperately trying to Super Arm the cage bars, but only succeeded in making his arms incredibly tender. Sonic stared at Rock's terrified face, knowing that he wouldn't see it for quite a while.

"Rock', Sonic called, to which said robot turned to face his blue SEGA-owned amigo, 'Promise me something! Even if we're evil, we'll look out for each other. Promise?". "Promise", Mega Man faltered, holding back a lot of aggression and fright.

The laser then hit Sonic at full force, stripping the Blue Blur of his veracity and normal nature, and nearly reducing Rockman to tears of anger and stress, not being able to do anything to save his colleague. Sonic quickly bore the appearance of Mr. P, only with a black bandana bearing a backwards 'S' and colorless shoes with gray gloves to complete the sinister look along with the mask. "Count, sir, Mr. S is in the house", Sonic smirked towards his new master. Count Bleck gleamed in happiness, content that these experiments were going so swimmingly.

"Two down', the count counted, turning toward Mega Man ever so slowly for dramatic effect, 'one to go. I saved the hardest for last! I know you're a robot, so this is going to be fun". Rock's cage was set down in front of the laser as dread began to linger in the room like stale cheese. In a last-ditch effort to escape, he whistled softly and called upon his cat, Tango, to use his spin-dash-esque move to cut the bars. Long story short, it failed miserably. The Blue Bomber sent his green robo-kitty back home, out of ideas and terrified.

This was one of the only times in his life that he had ever felt true fear, and it didn't feel good. Count Bleck stared at Mega Man in glee, waiting for the Revert-a-Tron to charge. "In thirty seconds at most, you won't have to think about this ever again. You'll join your friends in helping me destroy this world and that acursed Mario', Count Bleck hooted, 'don't worry though, your family will be alright, as long as they don't get in my way"! DING! The laser reached max power! Time was up, and this was it.

The laser was activated, and the Blue Bomber braced himself. A flash of carnation-colored light engulfed him as his mind began to go blank, as if a burglar alarm was scaring his memories away. He tried to struggle against it as best he could, calling back his memories in vain, but it was truly no use. After a few seconds that felt like hours, everything came to a standstill.

He felt different, but at the same time, Rock felt that this was, to an extent, normal. The door to the cage was opened, so he stepped out and turned to face Count Bleck. Mega Man now bore a black mask like the two of his friends, but his bandana was cobalt with a backwards "R", and the right side of his helmet had a little black silhouette of Timpani tattooed on it.

He seemed quite content where he stood, whereas Count Bleck had a jumpy expression on his face. "BLECK! Are you alright? Lad, what is your name", he nervously snapped. Mega Man hesitated, trying to call upon any memory he might have left.

Suddenly, he remembered something! Something that wasn't there before! He tried to tell Count Bleck that his name was Mr. R, but no sound came out. Nastasia looked puzzled as she scanned him for any sign of malfunction, only to realize that an emergency program placed in The Blue Metal Hero by Dr. Light had jammed the kid's voice chip. "Bleck! This is alright, Nastasia', Count Bleck stated, 'if he follows orders, he doesn't have to speak. Now, Mr. R, go join your friends".

Mr. R proceeded to walk over to Mr. S and Mr. P, completely ignoring the elephant in the room: Count Bleck was, indeed, a maniac. Of course, Mr. R couldn't contemplate that. He was simply unable to. The newly corrupted trio turned to face Count Bleck in unison, waiting patiently for a command. The count guffawed noisily, "BLECK! With you three under my control, The Fastest Trickster Alive, The Yellow Bane of My Enemies, and The Super Destructive Robot, Mario won't stand a chance against me! Now, 3rd Order, go and find Mr. L and bring him here!".

"SIR, YES SIR", Mr. S and Mr. P yelled with determination. Mr. R simply nodded and turned to walk out the door.

OH NOES! What have I done?! This is not good! Even so, I hope you enjoyed it! This story has brought me a lot of joy, and I hope you have just as much fun reading it. Until next chapter, Angel is out!


	3. Dial ‘L’ for a Search Party!

I am not dead, humans! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Have fun!

The 3rd Order began their search for Mr. L, looking to please their new master.

'Alright', Count Bleck told the trio through telepathy, 'stay in the courtyard. Whatever you do, don't draw too much attention to yourself'. "Sure thing", Mr. S smirked.

The 3rd Order decided to have a little dance party in the courtyard, just the three of them. It would attract a little attention to the point that someone would notice, but not a lot of people.

Meanwhile, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and Peach were having lunch at the nearby parlor when Daisy and Peach happened to notice the trio out of the corner of their eyes, dancing to some music coming from what looked to be a cross between a CD player and an MP3.

"Aw', the princesses cooed, 'look at them, having a little costume party. They're so cute". Mario and Luigi snickered at the girls as they turned around to see what they were staring at.

Luigi took on a petrified look in response. Those bandanas. That style of mask. Luigi remembered that all too well:

Those were the trademark features of his horrid evil facade, Mr. L!

He got up from the table and began to walk away, not wanting to be noticed by the trio of all-too-familiar fashion sense. "Bro? Is-a something wrong", Mario questioned to his worried brother. Luigi looked back to see Sonic looking in his general direction with a shocked expression, who then proceeded to point him out to Mega Man and PAC-MAN. The Yellow Bane of Count Bleck's Enemies looked mischievously at Luigi, while Mr. R just stood there, deadpanned and uninterested with the nonsense his friends were bound to get in to. Mr. S whispered something into Mr. P's ear, and the two of them began to advance on Luigi, who promptly ran for his life.

Mario began to walk toward Mr. R, who was in the process of putting away the music player they had used. "Hey, is-a something wrong?', Mario asked, setting his hand on the robot's cold shoulder, 'You and your-a friends are-a acting a little funny". Mr. R shot Mario a deadpanned response as he got another order from Count Bleck. 'Leave the area', he mentioned, 'I need to talk to you. Your friends can get Mr. L under control just fine. I have special plans for you".

With that, he teleported away. 'Wait, can it be- no, it can't. He's dead. Or is he?', Mario contemplated.

Thank you for sticking with me here. I've been a little slow lately with the uploads, so I thoroughly apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, if you will, please comment! A 'noice' comment makes me feel warm and happy inside, which is mostly what I get, thank you everyone! Until next time, Angel is out!


	4. A Green Thunderbolt!

I am back again! The wait for chapter 4 is over with this one! Enjoy!

Meanwhile down the main halls of the Smash Mansion...

"LEAVE-A ME ALONE!", Luigi yelled as the Fastest Trickster Alive began to gain on him. "Would you hold still and let us talk for a second', Mr. S complained, 'Master Bleck only wants to talk to you, Mr. L". Said jade-clad plumber continued to route a path away from Count Bleck's newly appointed minions, and the only reason that Mr. S hadn't caught up to him yet was because Count Bleck had slackened him a little, as to control him a little better.

Mr. P sported an infuriated expression, frustrated that they had failed to catch the coward at this point.

Suddenly, the tides turned for the better, for the newest servants of Count Bleck anyway. Bowser rounded the corner, and Luigi ran into him. The Lean, Green, Fighting Machine turned the color of snow and bleach and realized that he was done for. Mr. S and Mr. P caught up with him and grabbed his arms as the soon-to-be Green Thunder stared at Bowser with desperate eyes, silently pleading for the Koopa King to aid him. "Um, what are you gonna do with Green 'Stache', Bowser asked, puzzled, 'I'm usually the one that does the-",

Bowser was cut off by a steely stare from Mr. P, and at this point, Luigi had long since fainted from fear. The duo of minions ran off with the unconscious Weegee, glad to have gotten that cleared up. Meanwhile, Mr. R was already back at The Phantom Hourglass, talking with Count Bleck.

"Alright', the count began, 'I'm sure you know already, but I have given you the ability to make a couple of choices for yourself if need be. You have much more potential than your bumbling counterparts. Where they have power, you have your sense of judgement, one that they are literally unable to possess, no matter how hard I try". Mr. R stood there solemnly, wondering if this was just a hoax. Count Bleck then set his hand on the Blue Boy's shoulder gently and smiled. "I have a lot of faith in you. You are gonna cause some major havoc in this world. *snicker*".

At that moment, Mr. S and Mr. P raced in with an unconscious Luigi in their arms. "We got him sir', Mr. P smirked, 'all tired and hopeless, just for you". "I'll get back to you in a minute', Count Bleck whispered towards his favorite minion, only to suddenly raise his voice in praise towards the other members of the 3rd Order, 'Splendid job you two! Mr. L will soon lead this little rag-tag team! Just give me a few minutes, and BLECK! He will help us in our conquest against Mario. And soon, this world will fall to none other than me!".

Mr. P and Mr. S high-fived each other happily, glad that they had pleased Count Bleck on their first mission! As the Count left, he told the trio to go on border patrol around the entrance from their base to Smash Mansion, a place called the 'Confined Observatory of Readied Emissaries', or The C.O.R.E. for short. It was jam packed with traps of all sorts, ranging from the minor, to the annoying, to the outright ridiculous. Oh, and there was also lava; LOTS AND LOTS OF LAVA!

Anyone that tried to intrude would either be captured and taken to Count Bleck, or they would more than likely just get pushed into their fiery demise. "Okay', Mr. S ordered, 'the Master said that we need to keep watch for anyone that tries to enter the C.O.R.E, especially that little red scoundrel, Mario. I'll take the northern-most area, the one that's the nearest to the entrance, Mr. P, watch the area around the largest lava pool, and Mr. R, you can overlook the door to the master's chamber".

Once the orders were given out, the triad took their posts, ready for any intruders. But a certain someone wasn't keen on his brother's disappearance. "Alright-a", Mario whispered to Peach and Bowser from their position on an out-of-the-way ledge, "we're-a gonna need a plan to-a get around these trouble-makers. Any ideas?". Bowser looked down at Mr. S, formerly Sonic the Hedgehog, and cringed: he always had trouble fighting Sonic, due to him being the fastest character on the roster.

Peach looked over in the direction of their destination, Count Bleck's main office and worried, 'Oh, I hope the others are alright. Mega Man was always so pleasant to the children, especially Lucas and Villager, and PAC-MAN could always make me laugh. And Luigi, oh Luigi, you were always second to Mario, but you will always have a special place in my heart'.

Mario looked around the C.O.R.E for a little while before motioning for the other two to drop down onto a narrow platform that would take them right by Mr. S: too high to touch the lava, but low enough as to not be seen by their current roadblock. The Fastest Trickster Alive ended up directly above Bowser as they were passing, but he didn't notice them. Bowser heaved a sigh of relief as he continued to sidle along the ledge with Mario and Peach.

Their little path ended at Mr. P's lookout post, the beginning of a large maze, to which Mario groaned and stepped in. The trio of Mario characters needed to be careful, especially rounding corners, because if Mr. P saw them, chances are that an alarm would go off and they would be dealing with the entirety of the 3rd Order, the last thing they wanted. "Okay', Mario whispered, 'once we get through here, PAC-MAN will be a constant threat, so be on your toes".

Mr. P was a couple rows down from Mario, Peach, and Bowser, and could insist that he could hear them. "I'm telling you, Mr. S', Mr. P complained over the phone to his shorter blue friend, 'we've got intruders, they're just good at hiding".

"Oh please', Mr. S snarked back, 'if there was an intruder here, the sensory alarms would've gone off already". As the hedgehog said that, Mario and company slipped behind Mr. P and out of the maze.

Two members down, one to go.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll be posting again very soon (and these little footnotes are going to stop appearing from now on, along with the intro stuff). Angel is out!


	5. Boss Fight 1: A Rocky Start

"I'm a little nervous about this last one', Bowser commented, 'I mean, Mega Man was already annoying on the battlefield before, so how are we gonna deal with him when he's an evil psychopathic maniac?".

Peach rolled her eyes at Bowser's exaggeration of the Blue Bomber Boy.

"Like-a we always do-a, Bowser: bomb-rush-a him if he gets-a to close for comfort", Mario responded softly from the small 'rock' the team was planning behind. Or at least, that was their plan. The only problem was that Mr. R was right in front of the door, ready to maul, torch, acidize, electrocute, or mince his enemies (just to name a few pain-infliction options).

Bowser looked a little skeptical about taking this blue death machine on, but that all changed when Mr. L walked out the door that Mr. R was guarding and began to talk to him. "Oh, uh, hello there. You must be Mr. R, the Count's new blue boy', he suavely remarked, striking his infamous 'L-pose', 'I'm The Green Thunder: Mr. L, as you probably already know from Count Bleck. So, he's studied up and taken advantage of my arch-rival Mario's friends, that being you and your other, ahem, co-workers. That's a surprise!".

Mario quickly took the opportunity to make his way out from the boulder and make a path from their hiding place to the door. He was almost there, when Bowser started making frantic signs from behind the rock, trying in vain to tell Mr. Videogame something. Peach tried to hold Bowser down, hoping that they wouldn't get caught, which turned out to be a ship that had long since sailed.

"Oh, going so soon, are we? Why don't you stay for a little bit more? Mr. R, show my, ahem, brother to his rightful place: death-row!", Mr. L snapped, turning rapidly toward Mario, who was in the process of trying to jump onto a small rising and falling platform, only to be grabbed by the back of his overalls by a quickly moving Mr. R.

"Mega Man! Let-a me go! Can't you-a hear me? WHAT THE HECK-A HAPPENED TO YOU AND-A YOUR FRIENDS". Mr. R gave Mario an odd look, as if to say, 'can you repeat that? I don't understand'. Mr. L giggled profusely as he ordered some lower level baddies to take care of Mario's other friends. "Oh, can't you see, you idiotic red dolt', Mr. L scoffed viciously, 'they work for Count Bleck now. Good luck trying to get through to him of all smashers. He's a robot for Bleck's sake. Now, toss him into the lava, Mr. R". The Super Destructive Robot took slow steps toward the nearest body of lava and held Mario right in front of him as Mr. L went to take care of Peach and Bowser.

"WOAH! That's-a hot", Mario yelled, dangling his feet above his molten demise. "Please', Mario pleaded quietly, 'Rock-a, buddy-bot, Mega Man, Mr. R, whatever you're-a called, you have to-a listen. This isn't-a you, you can't do-a this. Count Bleck-a can't tell you what to-a do, that's-a up to you. Please?! Your-a family and friends are-a worried about you back at Smash. Come-a home". Mr. R flinched a little at those last three parts.

Family?

Friends?

Home?

Right, he had those, back when he was Mega Man. He began to feel sorrow, which wasn't a thing he could feel right now, but he couldn't stop it. Just as he was about to break through this front, Count Bleck raced through the door and yelled, "BLECK! ENOUGH!".

Five heads whipped around to see that familiar blue face and monocle. "Mr. R! Quit stalling and drop him!", Count Bleck barked. Mr. R did just that, but he did it in such a way that Mario landed on a nearby lava-rock, out of sight from anyone. 'I knew it', Mario thought, 'you are still in there, Rocky. You, Sonic, PAC-MAN, please fight it. You can break free. I know it'. Mario then parkoured his way across the narrow platform. If he could tell Master Hand what was going on, he and the others might stand a chance.

Back in the area near Count Bleck's office, the count was cackling. "BLECK! Good job, boy!", he hollered in rejoice, wrapping his hand around Mr. R, who cringed in response, 'that accursed red plumber is dead, and it's all thanks to you". Mr. S and Mr. P ran up to congratulate their fellow delinquent, glad that he got recognition.

"Yay! We did it! We pleased the count!", Mr. P hooted delightfully. Mr. S looked over at Mr. R, expecting him to be acting similarly, but his friend looked oddly miserable despite his achievement.

"Hey, dude. Is something wrong? We won! Mario is dead, and you killed him. Why do you look so blue? Heh, no pun intended".

Count Bleck took notice of this and grabbed Mr. R's arm, dragging him off to the side. "He's right, you know', the Count questioned, 'wait, you didn't- did you feel remorse for that wretched thing?!" Mr. R just looked as blank as always and shook his head.

Then Mr. L asked, "So, what do we do with the pink lady and the dragon turtle". "BLECK! Oh, we can just lock them up. What's the worst that could happen", Count Bleck blew off. 'EVERYTHING!', Mr. R thought, 'everything can go wrong. That is a horrible idea!

This is Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and the King Bowser of the Koopas! Why don't we just kill them like I, quote-unquote, did with Mario'?!

Angel is out! See you soon!


	6. Pressure Rising

Once the group got inside and had Peach and Bowser carried off, Mr. S and Mr. P exchanged excited looks, expecting a reward!

"You four can take a break', Count Bleck shooed, 'you all have earned it". Mr. S went off to run around the perimeter, Mr. P turned to the kitchen for a late-day snack, and Mr. R retreated to a room marked with his name, his room.

It had cerulean walls, a cyan carpet, and a couple of black pieces of furniture dotted the area.

Upon sitting down on his aqua-blue bed, Mr. L came in. "Hey, can we talk", Mr. L asked. Mr. R nodded and made room. "I noticed how you felt when you were told to kill Mario, by me nonetheless, and didn't. (Yes, I did see that, but I didn't and won't tell the count, I swear it). So, Mario restored a little of your will, which was odd. I was told when I first arrived that you would be the least likely to try and break free, with you being a robot and all. I'm not that surprised, though. By the way, I really like robots, I mean it, so you seem a little more promising than your friends. But I need to ask you something: Where and how did he get you and your friends into his army".

Mr. R shook his head and placed a little tablet on his lap, which he wrote on and showed to Mr. L. He told about everything, from the restaurant disaster, to the induction, and everything in between. Mr. L understood and patted Mr. R on the shoulder while whispering, "Count Bleck also told me to reveal to you that the two of us are the new generals of his army. But if you need anything, I'm always free to talk, or for you write in this case. Well, bye Mr. R. See you in 30 minutes for dinner".

The Blue Bombing Bandit nodded, then sighed, lying down back-first on his sheets.

'What, or who am I?', he thought vigorously, 'am I a robotic child, or a robotic general. A crime fighter, or a crime causer? A son of a good doctor, or a servant of an evil count'.

Mr. R picked at the side his mask a little, thinking about how he could take it off. I mean, he didn't want to wear it, but it was in the 'dress-code', so he didn't have much of a choice.

"Mr. R! Dinner time", Mr. S and Mr. P hollered from down the hallway. Mr. R stopped prying off his mask and went down to dinner. "There you are, robot boy', Count Bleck chuckled over a Cuban sandwich, 'take a seat". Mr. R obeyed and a little can with the letter 'B' on it appeared in front of him. But, to him, it had a familiar letter 'E'. 'Am I holding an E-Tank? My favorite! Just like Dr., um, crud, I forgot, but he used to give these to me', he thought wistfully as he popped it open and sipped the contents like a gentlemen four times his canon age.

Mr. L smiled at his friend as they raised their drinks for a toast. "BLECK! Cheers! For the death of that stupid plumber Mario", Count Bleck rejoiced. "HOORAY!", Mr. S, Mr. P, and Nastasia cried. "Cheers", Mr. L said quietly. Mr. R looked at his feet, thinking about Mario and his efforts to help his homeland, as he himself did just eight hours ago, and how he could resume that purpose.

Speaking of Mario, the red plumber had made a long journey back to the Smash Mansion and was now talking to Master Hand. "Oh, please tell me you're kidding?! Peach, Bowser, Luigi, AND the third parties?", the hand groaned. Mario solemnly nodded.

"Yep, and Mr. L is-a back too!', Mario added, 'also, I-a should-a be dead right-a now, *sigh*". Master Hand flinched at the statement and asked why, to which Mr. Nintendo answered, 'Mr. L told-a Mr. R, you can-a probably guess who they-a are, to throw me off-a the side of a cliff into-a molten lava after I-a tried to slip behind him, but-a I told him a few things, and-a instead, he-a threw me onto an-a out-of-the-way ledge. He-a tried to break through, but only barely-a managed, but that does-a tell us something. They can-a fight back! And if they-a can, we can push-a back against Count Bleck and-a bust them-a out!".

Master Hand contently nodded and went onto the intercom, "Attention all smashers! Can these assist trophies report to the office at this time…"?

Mr. R was now back in his room, trying to pry his mask off his face. He wanted to be free, and he was about to get somewhere in his escapade, until Mr. L walked in on him.

"I thought you might be doing that', he remarked as Mr. R froze on the spot, 'but, to be fair, I don't blame you. The first time I was here, it wasn't so confining and orderly. But, hey, you might not want to do what you were doing just yet." Mr. R sighed and handed Mr. L a little disc, to which the Green Thunder asked, "Hm? What's this?"

"Alright', Mr. R lip-synced, 'can you hear me". Mr. L looked shocked when he realized that he could now hear his colleague. Mr. R giggled and lip-synced again, "Just between you and me, the Master doesn't know about this. I found some old parts in the lab with the Revert-a-Tron and used them, and my free-time, to engineer this device that can allow me to speak, sort of. Only you can hear me".

Mr. L smirked at the amount of trust being placed in him. He was glad to have a friend that wasn't Count Bleck; one that could be trusted and worked with out in the field, and Mr. R was a robot, further bettering the situation.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone to get some rest', Mr. L said, 'Count Bleck's gonna send us to take over Smash Mansion starting tomorrow. And he won't take no for an answer. See you tomorrow, buddy bot". "You too", Mr. R mouthed.

This was starting to get severe! If he was ordered to lead the assault on Smash Bros, Mr. R knew he would be forced to attack some of his friends, like Corrin, Reflet, Ryu, Ken, Zero, or worse, maybe even X or Protoman, his family! He had boiled down to one option: get this mask off and get out of here or die trying!

Angel is out! See you next chapter!


	7. Some Assistance is Required

Mr. R began furiously tugging at his mask, desperate to get it off. If he succeeded, getting out of here would be easier than beating Glass Joe.

In about five minutes, he had half of the mask off his face, and another five minutes would cut it! 'So… close…', he thought while wincing due to the magical strain, 'Almost there. I… can… break… free'.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Count Bleck came in without Mr. R's knowledge. "Hi Mr. R. How are- wait. What are you doing?! BLECK!!! Stop that, or there WILL be consequences!" Mr. R didn't care. He wanted the mask off, to be free again. To go home!

"Nastasia! He's resisting orders", Count Bleck cried as Nastasia raced into the room. She tried to restrain him as best she could, but a quick Super Arm sent Count Bleck's secretary flying through the wall!

Mr. R raced out of the room, having enough of the mask off to regain most of his will, and he was making a beeline to Peach and Bowser to free them ASAP. "MR. P! MR. S! STOP HIM!", Count Bleck bellowed.

Mr. S and Mr. P rounded the corner to stop their friend, ready to please the count again, but that didn't go over so well. Mr. S was squished by Gravity Hold and Mr. P got a mouthful of Hyper Bombs.

Count Bleck turned to see Mr. L at the end of the hallway and shouted, "What are you standing there for, green dip-wad?! Catch the blecking robot!" Mr. L sighed and tried to stop Mr. R as best he could, and, by the luck of the stars, managed to pin him down.

"BLECK! For my sake, what a mess', Count Bleck murmured, 'but, how?! What Mr. R is your reason for acting this way". Mr. R stared blankly at Count Bleck, thinking, then turning to Mr. L and mouthing, "tell him that it was a malfunction. That I glitched a little". Mr. L said just that but Count Bleck wasn't having it.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play, I guess that I'll have to start my dark-world portal up early". Nastasia, who had recently returned, and Mr. L gasped, Mr. S and Mr. P looked scared at their master, and Mr. R began to try and get up again. "Oh no you don't', Nastasia claimed, holding Mr. R down with the blunt end of a spiky pole, 'you're not going anywhere. Count Bleck has you right where he-".

"Halt in the name of assist trophies, vile fiends", a couple of familiar voices yelled from across the hallway!

Everyone's heads whipped around to see the edgy hedgehog and ultimate lifeform Shadow, the psyenergy-user Isaac, the dragon-borne Tiki, the spirit-purifier Yuri Kozukata, the red echidna Knuckles, the shovel-wielding warrior Shovel Knight, the white midget Bomberman, the ghosts from PAC-MAN, and the A-Rank Maverick-Hunter Zero, who was leading the charge.

Mr. P, Mr. R, and Mr. S looked shocked at their former friends, and Count Bleck looked similarly. "What the-… Where the-… Why the-…? How did you get in here?", Count Bleck stammered frantically. "It was simple, really', Zero remarked, 'we got a little help from, oh, I don't know, your mortal enemy".

Count Bleck looked appalled to see Mr. Videogame himself step out from behind Zero's giant boot, and the red plumber snickered, "Well-a, surprised to-a see me"? Nastasia stammered, "but, but Mr. R killed you! How did you escape the lava?"

"You really want to know', Mario questioned, 'oh well then. You see, he never really killed me. More like, he dropped me onto a nearby platform out of sight".

Count Bleck and Nastasia gave Mr. R death stares as the count took the needle out of his secretary's hand and placed it about a millimeter above Mr. R's chest after knocking him out with the part that wasn't sharp.

"Stay away from my minions!', Count Bleck threatened, 'or I send blue boy here to the Realm of the Lost right here and now". Mario and the assist trophies stood very still, well, all but a few did that. You see, during the entirety of the past few minutes, Bomberman, Tiki, and Yuri had been searching for Peach and Bowser, and he had just found them.

"ALRIGHT!", Bomberman hurrahed in his adorable voice. The princess and the turtle looked at Bomberman and the anime girls, their eyes wide with glee. "Well, what're you waiting for', Bowser gestured, 'bust us, or blast us, out". The little white guy did just that. KABLAM! Went his bombs! The Princess of the Toads and the King of the Koopas were free! The quintet raced off to help Mario and the others, knowing that they would need back-up.

Angel is out! Oh, and I miss you guys! Where did you all go? Please comment! I hope to see you soon!


	8. When “Dimensions” Collide

As the group of heroes arrived at Count Bleck's position, Bomberman alerted Mario, and the plumber dropped a sizzling smoke bomb!

BLAM!

The corridor filled with a putrid smelling gas, smelling almost like sulfur. "*hack-hack*! Mr. S! Can you, *cough* hear me? Where are you", Mr. P cried into the smog.

He felt a hand on his arm, and thinking it Mr. S, he followed it. Near the entrance to The Phantom Hourglass, Mario looked over his squadron of assist trophies trying to pull the masks off Sonic's, PAC-MAN's, and Luigi's faces. "Good work everyone!', Mario cheered, 'But, has anyone seen-a Rock and Zero'.

'Okay', the red Maverick Hunter counted silently, 'that's one, there's two, Mr. L's with Knuckles, so where's Little X'. Zero could see Rock's silhouette through the haze, and it was being carried by Count Bleck and Nastasia! "LITTLE X!", Zero shouted, chasing the evil count down the hall. 'Ugh', Count Bleck thought, 'when is this girly red punk gonna give up'.

Zero followed Count Bleck into a strange fuchsia room with a capsule at the far end. The red reploid picked up the pace, he had to catch Nastasia and Count Bleck before they did something horrible to Little X! He air-dashed about three meters to tackle Nastasia, sending Mr. R flying across the room.

Count Bleck waved his staff around, trying to subdue Zero, but the Maverick Hunter wasn't having it! He hit Count Bleck so hard with charged shots and Z-Sabre swipes that it shredded his cloak. "BLECK!', Count Bleck screamed, 'my cloak! Why you?! You will pay for your insolence". (Xenoblade, anyone).

"Oh, I don't think he'll be the only one, Bleck", a mysterious voice chortled in the corner. Count Bleck turned and his expression of hate morphed into one of fear and anxiety when he saw who the voice belonged to:

Dimentio, the one who had ruined his plans all those years ago, was standing about five meters from Zero, and he was holding the comatose Mr. R by his torso.

"I'm warning you', Zero threateningly snarled, 'drop Little X now, or things aren't going to end prettily for you". Dimentio giggled in response to the Maverick Hunter's harsh comment. He proceeded to set Mr. R on the ground as Mario, the rest of the assist trophies, Bowser, Peach, and the newly purified Sonic, PAC-MAN, and Luigi ran into the room, out of breath from all the running.

Count Bleck and Nastasia groaned noisily in response. "That's right everyone', Dimentio smirked, 'I'm back, better than ever before! I would like to thank Count Bleck for supplying me with a new friend', he shook Mega Man a little before continuing, 'he'll be very helpful! What a coincidence too! I was looking for him anyway, and you, Count Bleck, just so happened to make him your minion. But now, my Lord can finally come back from death! Has anyone here heard of Tabuu? No? Well, here he is."

Sonic looked horrified at the thought of his friend, his best friend, becoming the one thing that he wanted to destroy most in this universe. PAC-MAN, Luigi, and the assist trophies looked similarly worried, and Zero looked murderous.

"Don't, you, dare", he hissed. The assist trophies raced up, ready to attack, only to be blocked by a massive purple shield. Dimentio set a teal Shadow Bug on Mr. R's chest, which he absorbed, and it surrounded his unconscious body with a teal aura.

The ritual had begun, and Zero couldn't stop it in time!

Rock's facial expression was blank, but something was resonating within him, like a little spark. Something was happening, and Zero didn't like it.

Angel is out!


	9. The Rise of Tabuu-Rock

"Hello, child', Tabuu said inside Mega Man's mind, 'I am Tabuu". Mega Man's consciousness stared at the leader of Subspace with misty blue eyes, almost telling him that he was lost.

Tabuu stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on Rockman's shoulder and smiled mischievously. "I will help you become stronger to overpower your oppressors. Together, we will destroy the people that imprisoned your will. But, in turn, I will need to use your body. So, Number 46, shall we proceed?"

Rock looked down at his feet and his consciousness was overcome by a flash of light.

On the outside, Dimentio cackled as the ritual neared its completion. Zero and Sonic became desperate, knowing their buddy was running out of time. Unfortunately, that ship had already begun to sail to the point of no return. Shadow Bugs exploded from the shield, setting Dimentio and Rockman free. "It is done! VEE HEE HEE!', Dimentio cackled in a Jevil-like fashion, 'Tabuu! Lord of Subspace! Arise and destroy those who stand in my way!"

Mega Man, who we now call Tabuu-Rock, looked very different now. His helmet was gone, revealing his fluffy brown hair. His face had a luminescent rainbow streak down his left cheek, going around his left eye. And as such, Rock's eyes had been reduced to cerulean circles, and his skin was paler than Mewtwo's. Now, his Mega Buster looked like an aqua Subspace Cannon. His armor was much more intricate than it used to be, with beautiful rainbow swirls down on his front and back of his teal frame, and the black silhouette of Timpani on his helmet was now one of an indigo Smash Ball on his right cheek.

Of course, this was no longer the Mega Man many smashers knew and maybe even loved. That Rockman was hidden away under the horrid creature that was Tabuu.

Tabuu-Rock snickered at Sonic's appalled expression, amusing him greatly. "Good to see you all again', he introduced in a mix between the host's higher-pitched voice and a gravely tone, like Giygas from Earthbound, 'especially you, plumber and hedgehog. How long has it been? 10 years, 11 maybe, since I've seen the light of day. Well, I'm glad to be back, I also enjoy this body to a considerable degree, Dimentio. It's a nice change of pace from my menacing, taller figure, but now that I'm free, I have no use for you. BEGONE, WRETCH!"

Tabuu-Rock fired off a massive charged shot from his Subspace Buster that a frantic Dimentio had no time to dodge!

PNYOW!

BLAM!

Dimentio was now a spirit trapped in a card, and everyone gasped and stood very still for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

Zero was the first to make a move, firing a shot from his Z-Buster, only for it to be effortlessly deflected by the subspace-robot hybrid. "How cute! Do you really think you can defeat me with that measly thing? If so, you have another thing coming".

Tabuu-Rock dashed forward Mega-Man-X-style right into Tiki, who was about to use her Dragon Stone to transform. Yuri tried to stun him, to no avail, and Bomberman and Shovel Knight were the first two members of the group to be turned into cards.

"Get out of my way, trophies', Tabuu-Rock scoffed at the assist trophies, 'I must return to the surface and talk to that fool Master Hand". Once he had done the same thing he had done to Dimentio to Nastasia and Count Bleck, one by one, heroes fell. Some to the Subspace Buster, others to just being hit too many times by the host's special weapons and then the Subspace Buster.

After a mere 15 minutes, Zero was the only member of the team that wasn't a spirit in a card, and the A-Rank Maverick Hunter wasn't doing so hot. He too had sustained substantial damage. "Why won't you just die already?!", Tabuu-Rock barked, aiming and firing another shot at his only remaining opponent. "Why won't you just let Little X go?! The poor kid's been through enough, stupid son of a glitch", Zero countered, dodging the blast.

Metal Blades and Commando Bombs whizzed by Zero's head in a deadly rhythm, singing to him that he didn't have much time left. 'What am I going to do', Zero pondered, putting up one of his shield weapons, 'I can't destroy Little X, he's my friend. But if I don't, the world will fall to him. How am I going to- GACK'!

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by a Shadow Blade, which had caught the Maverick Hunter's hair and was now heading towards the wall.

KA-THUNK!

The back of Zero's Titanium-Z frame hit the solid steel wall, and he wasn't in a good position to get the Shadow Blade keeping him in place unstuck.

Tabuu-Rock chuckled at Zero's struggling and walked over to him, placing his itty-bitty hand on the tip of the reploid's foot. "Sad, isn't it?', Tabuu-Rock mused, 'I bet your friends, both this one and the taller one, will miss you. But don't worry, your best friend will see you soon, Zero". "Don't you DARE touch X!", Zero struggled, his hair still caught in the Shadow Blade.

"Buh-bye Zero! See you in Subspace", Tabuu-Rock cackled pointing his buster in the general direction of Zero's chest. 'No, I can't die here', Zero thought frantically as he stared into the end of the Subspace Buster, 'why can't he hear me. Little X, come on, you have to-'.

"HEY!", a shrill voice yelled from the back of the room.

Tabuu-Rock turned to see a figure no taller than 5'3, but he looked very angry! Zero's face lit up when he saw the figure was holding a strange pair of pistols, the like of which he was all too familiar with! AXL!

Before I go, I want to ask all of you a favor: if you can, try drawing Tabuu-Rock and sending it to me via PM. I would love to see your interpretation of him. Other than that, Angel is out!


	10. Wheel and Axl: The Final Stand

"Alright', Tabuu-Rock muttered, 'I will admit, that's not what I expected. Oh well, I'll turn you into scrap metal, you little red annoyance. Now, as Mr. L would say, HAVE AT YOU!"

An intense battle ensued!

Axl began to unleash rapid fire on Tabuu-Rock, who barely managed to reflect the shots.

"Okay, hot-shot', the short Subspace Lord snickered while taking a breath, 'I'll admit something again. You're quite a skilled marksman. But know that it will never amount to me in the body of the legendary Blue Bomber". Axl, in one of the only times in his life when he was being remotely serious, proceeded to race over and pluck Zero out of the wall.

"Do you mind helping me? And, don't worry, help is on the way", Axl explained. Zero smiled adventurously and the red reploids took Tabuu-Rock on with the moxie they had when fighting Sigma for the umpteenth time.

SWISH, Zero's Z-Sabre flew at Mach speeds to strike his opponent.

BANG! BANG! Axl let loose some serious fire-power, knocking Tabuu-Rock down for a little.

"X should be here any minute with the cure for Little-guy-that-isn't-X-but-looks-like-a-smaller-rainbow-X-and-is-trying-to-kill-us", Axl shouted, firing another barrage of bullets and lasers as Tabuu-Rock got up again.

As he said that, Mega Man X, along with Mega Man's older brother Protoman, was coming down the hall to deliver the antidote, in the form of a tablet, given to them by Master Hand to heal their friend and destroy Tabuu for good. "Come on', X huffed, 'the more time we waste, the more likely that Rock will really hurt Zero and Axl".

Protoman nodded in agreement, keeping his calm-cool-and-collected demeanor. But inwardly, he was an emotional mess.

His brother had been taken away from him, twice I might add, he was dragged down to this laboratory to save the brother mentioned earlier, and that same brother was now being possessed by a god who wanted the world at his feet. Yeah, great day for Blues.

The B-Rank Maverick Hunter and the Original Model rounded another corner and caught a glimpse of some red people fighting a blue person. "Oh!', X remarked anxiously, 'this must be the room we're looking for".

The two ran into the room and barely dodged a frantic Ryuenjin from Zero. "Oh good!', Zero smirked, 'you, two, I guess, finally showed up. Axl's got, um, Tabuu, I suppose, on the ropes. Hit Little X with, whatever you're holding, and help him out".

Axl noticed X and Protoman, so he proceeded to drive Tabuu-Rock to the back wall with lasers. "He's open!', Axl called, 'hit him already!" X ran up to his 'older' brother and slapped the tablet on his forehead, heaving heavy sighs from running so fast. Tabuu-Rock's movement completely halted.

"You… you…', he stuttered, 'I'll… be… back…". He stammered before he glimmered and Tabuu's soul detonated.

KABOOM!

An almighty explosion sent the Mega Man X heroes and Protoman flying across the room, weapons and all. "This is not how I thought today was gonna go!", Blues screamed.

When the dust cleared, Protoman ran up to his unconscious little brother as fast as he could, being careful to not step on the debris that littered the room.

Zero, X, and Axl stood up and walked over to the scattered cards that were spread across the floor, picking them up in the process.

Protoman picked up his little brother and strode over to the others, worry in his eyes combined with the newly forming tears that were expertly hiding themselves behind the robot's shades. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble, and the ceiling began to cave in!

"We've gotta move. NOW!", Blues screamed. Axl helped Protoman carry Mega Man as X and Zero carved a path through waves of Mario enemies.

Zero lead the way while X slowed a little to make sure they had all the cards. Now, it was a mad dash for the door!

Angel is out!


	11. As the Countdown hits ‘Zero’: Finale!

A couple of Smashers waited outside the crumbling restaurant, waiting for their friends, but after a long while, BLAM! Zero finally struck the door from the C.O.R.E to The Phantom Hourglass, and the team escaped the crumbling area.

As the door fell, Master Hand and the rest of the roster gasped, saw Mega Man, and heaved a well-needed sigh of relief.

Among them were Pit, Simon, Richter, Samus, Cloud, Ryu, Ken, Bayonetta, Joker, Snake, Dr. Wily, Corrin, Reflet, Mega Man E.X.E, Star Force Mega Man, Mega Man Volnutt, Bass, Pokéball Eevee, Pikachu, Pichu, and Kirby.

They ran up to see if the Maverick Hunters and Dr. Light's boys were alright as they turned back to the Smash Mansion, bathed in late-afternoon light.

"Oh goodness', Reflet cried, 'is the boy alright?!" Corrin said something similar.

"I'm gonna murder that Dimentio fella', Bass snarled, 'no kills Mega Dweeb but me". Dr. Wily agreed.

Richter put his hand on Bayonetta's shoulder as Cloud, Ken, and Ryu went to see their little friend.

Eevee, Mega Man's favorite Pokéball Pokemon, rubbed its chubby cheeks on Rock's boot affectionately, knowing the Blue Metal Hero couldn't feel her.

Samus placed her hand on Rock's cheek; he had been like a son to her.

The three other Mega Men exchanged worried glances as Pichu and Pikachu ushered them over to Classic Mega Man.

Kirby let out a sad, scared, "Poyo-Poyo, Meggy", to his power-copying buddy.

Pit and Simon strolled up to their friend. After sharing a cartoon together and being separated for about 25 years, my cousin and Evil's Whip-Wielding Bane weren't ready to give up on the Blue Bomber.

Pit slipped his golden rings off his wrist and placed them on Rock's chest, causing them to glow a brilliant sky-blue. A bright flash cut off everyone's vision, but it was all for a good reason.

In a few seconds, Rock's eyes flickered open.

The rings still retained their golden tint, and Pit retrieved them the second the Blue Bomber sprung back to life. "Wha- What… happened? Am… I alive?", he stammered.

Zero stood him up as everyone came up to hug him. "You scared me so badly!', Samus cried, 'do not EVER do that again, you little blue midget". Corrin and Reflet came up and kneeled to his level once Samus left, whispering, "For how much you've done for us, we've missed you". Rock smiled in response as Reflet gave him a kiss on the cheek.

X scooped him up and gave him a huge hug, which was quickly added onto by the other Mega Men, Bass, Axl, and Protoman. Pit and Simon broke the embrace of assorted blues, reds, and purples and proceeded to do the exact same thing.

Eevee, Pikachu, and Pichu climbed all over Mega Man, happy that their good friend was back. Mega Man summoned his pets, Rush, Beat, Tango, and Eddie, who were overjoyed to see their robot alright. Heck, even Bowser and Peach came up and thanked to kid.

Ken took his buddy by the arm and said, "Dude, promise me something. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN".

Rock put on a straight face and said nothing else as they went inside. Once the group got inside, Master Hand announced that he would be able to restore anyone that was turned into a card. Once the Blue Blur, the Yellow Bane of Ghosts, and everyone else was revived, Master Hand called Sonic, Mega Man, and PAC-MAN up to his office for a little chat, as he called it.

"I wanted to ask the three of you something', he inquired, 'did you guys see who was behind this charade?" Sonic looked confused, so he answered, "Um, Dimentio, right? He is the one who set this whole thing up." Master Hand nodded and recorded what Sonic had said. "Alright', the hand replied, 'thank you all. I know the three of you been through a lot, but I want you to know that it isn't your fault and you will not be punished for it. We had no idea that Count Bleck and Dimentio had come to this universe, so we had no way of knowing or preventing this from occurring. I thank you for pulling through that. You may leave now".

Sonic gave Pac and Rock a well-deserved high-five while heading down to the mess hall. The three of them were together all the time, and that's never gonna change.

Zero looked at the trio from the hallway they had turned down and snickered. "Little X', he whispered to himself, 'take care, will you?", before darting off into the distance, full of high spirits.

I hope you all enjoyed that! I had so much fun writing this piece, so I hope you all liked it! Until next time, Angel is out! PEACE!


	12. The Secret Ending: Purple Scars

Ok, I lied. I have a little surprise for all those users who are still here and didn't ditch me like others at the end of every other story! Now, let me show you something that I happened to see from Skyworld the evening the Smashers returned from the caving Phantom Hourglass. This is very top-secret, do not let this document fall into the wrong hands, especially that of the person that I will speak of. Ok, I'm done. Here's the _true_ final chapter! Enjoy and be warned: this document will reveal _everything!_

Outside the Smash Mansion that same evening, two figures were looking through the window as Zero ran off, revealing the three third parties.

"You're kidding, right', the first mysterious figure barked, 'I gave you EVERYTHING, and you still fail?! I knew I shouldn't have trusted a little annoyance like you." "Sir, I'm sorry! Tabuu betrayed me, and he nearly killed me. I beg for your forgiveness, Master", Dimentio cowered.

"You don't understand, do you', the mysterious figure snarled, 'without that boy, we have no pure heart to beckon the call of The Destructive One. I told you what I needed: 'bring me the boy with a body of metal and a heart of gold'. I really had faith in you, Dimentio. But, like all other plans, if you want something done right, you must do it yourself. Oh well, back to the Realm of the Lost with you~".

"No! Please, sir! I beg of you! Please don't send me back to that horrid, awful place!", Dimentio whimpered, but his desperate cries went unheard as his body was vaporized and sucked into a little black void that the mysterious man was holding, and he was wiped from the Smash Bros universe for good.

"You listen here, Mega Man', the mysterious man snarled into the glass, 'when the time is right, I will find you, you will obey me, and you will bring my master back. This was only a minor setback. Tabuu was merely a placeholder. You are nothing against me, Blue Boy of the Stars. Not even that wretch-of-an-assist-trophy Zero can defend you from the storm that I'm about to create. Nothing can, and nothing will! You're merely a doll in my game, and I will bring Kuchiku-Kan back if it's the last thing I do. WAH HA HA!"

With that, Waluigi walked off. He had a lot of planning to do. Mega Man would obey, and Kuchiku-Kan would rise again. He would make sure of it.

(Angel is really out this time!)


End file.
